


Shaking bones and warm hearts

by b0o



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Flowey is confused, Frisk Needs A Hug, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus doesn't know emotions, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans just wants to be a good brother, boot flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Au! Sans meets Frisk and his big brother instincts take over. Frisk wants a hug and happiness. Flowey wants to stop being in pain. Papyrus loses his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking bones and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Let them be happy.

When Sans first saw the small child he was immediately afraid, he knew that should the child decide to do another purge he would have to watch it all over again. Yet when he looked at the way their unstained hands shakily clutched a worn boot holding a yellow flower, he realized this was the weakest he had seen the human before.

When he called out to them they almost dropped the boot in surprise and turned so quickly he was sure they would be dizzy form it. A closer look at the child revealed blue lips, scrapes and various bruises covering their body, curiosity had him check their stats and he was shocked to see that the kid hadn’t killed a single monster this far.

His memories of past resets were hazy at best but he knew that something was different this time around and that the human was in over their head if they thought they could make it to the end without gaining any LV’s.

“Frisk that’s Sans, the one I told you about earlier. If he’s here then his brother might be close and we shouldn’t risk a confrontation.”

The human- Frisk- seemed to consider the flower before staring at Sans with determination. _Come with us. Don’t be sad or alone anymore, we can run away together._

They had shifted to hold Flowey with one arm while they awkwardly signed with the other, and even after they stopped signing Sans stared at the small hand expectantly.

“run? from the boss? even if i could do that why would i? and why with you, the undergrounds most wanted?”

Despite what he said an odd feeling had risen up in his soul that felt sickeningly like hope and a deeper instinct that told him to protect the naive child from how harsh the world truly was.

“Frisk, I really think we should go. The wind is picking up and you’re cold enough as it is.”  
Frisk ignored Flowey, _You shouldn’t hurt the people you love. Ever._

Sans felt his bones chill and would have been angry at how the kid was talking about his relationship his brother but couldn't muster up any other feeling than sadness.

The baby bones he had practically raised had grown up angry and quick to kill, it had begun with harsh insults a light jabs but now there were times that Sans truly believed he was going to die at his own brothers hands.

Yet he couldn’t be upset about it, after all he was the one who was supposed to protect his younger brother but his weak stats meant that Papyrus quickly learned to become merciless.

In turn that blood-lust allowed him to not only make a name for himself but also to rise through the ranks of the royal guard, he had even managed to win a fight against Undyne and became head of the royal guard.

Throughout this he had changed in more ways that his strength and power level and Sans barely saw any part of the small skeleton who believed that violence was ugly and only wanted to help his older brother left in him.

Sans instead saw it in Frisk, who despite being able to leave always came back to try to do something differently, as if hoping things would magically change if they tried hard enough.

Through their fear he saw determination to do something, though he had no idea what it was and was beginning to doubt if the child even knew.

Flowey was again trying to prompt Frisk to leave and began to shake when Sans started to move. Carefully he took off his black hoodie, the same one he wore every single day because it reminded him of times that were less cruel, and handed it to Frisk.  
“you look chilled to the bone, kid.”

It took a few tense moments of Frisk staring at the jacket before they seemed to realize what it symbolized, and they snatched it from his hand and wasted no time in zipping themselves in and pulling up the hood.

The smile that they gave Sans was the widest and purest that he had seen in years and when surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him a small voice in the back of his head told him he was screwed.

Deciding that he would think about that later he gently pulled Frisk off of him and fought back a smile at seeing them all bundled up and beaming at him.

“c’mon let’s find a place to catch some z’s. i could use a nice nap after a long day of doing absolutely nothing. i know a place not far from here that’ll be warmer and emptier than here.”

Frisk rubbed their eyes and nodded gratefully, Flowey was the only one to question his sudden change of heart.

“Why are you helping us? I don’t- it’s not that I’m not grateful. It’s just that. I’m confused. I know how terrible your brother is to you, and I know that you’re life has been pretty rough. But why now?”

It was a loaded question and Sans knew he was referring to past resets, as well as why he hadn’t just isolated himself completely from other monsters. Sans shrugged, “guess I wasn’t to hopeful about what would happen later on. still not, but why not mix it up a bit.”

This didn’t satisfy Flowey but in fear of angering the skeleton he merely nodded. Frisk gently took the bony hand in theirs and gave a comforting squeeze.

“let’s not get to sentimental here, i will leave you here if either of ya start crying.” Despite his words the monster did nothing to try and free his hand from its small prison.

He took a few steps forward and when he heard just how slowly the human was moving he realized that the kid was way more tired than they were letting on. A small internal debate broke out and ended when he summoned a gaster blaster and put it on ground level.

“hop on kiddo, it don’t bite to hard.” Both Frisk and Flowey gaped at the skull and in almost perfect tandem reached out to touch the conjured bone. Sans watched them and felt the urge to mess with them but knew that if he did the kid would have a heart attack.

Neither him nor Flowey were expecting Frisk to give the skull a small peck on its nose before gently climbing up, careful not to drop their best friend. When both of them were situated he received a thumbs up and a small leaf waved, obviously trying to convey the same feelings.

Sans gently raised the skull until Frisk was roughly on his eye level, as soon as he began forward he again felt the small hand join his and found himself smiling despite it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chap is probs gonna be about Papyrus...


End file.
